Dreams and Pirates
by 8th Shichibukai
Summary: Jason a young boy from East Blue has a dream to become a famous, successful Marine. He aspires to become a fleet Admiral and fight for Justice but Is often ridiculed and put down because of his dreams, no one believes he can make It his fellow villagers don't believe people from East Blue can make It big in the world, but he wishes to prove them wrong.


Dreams and Pirates

**A/N: **This chapter has been updated i hope you enjoy it thanks

Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece If I did there would of been a Logia user on the crew ages ago

Chapter one

"I am here to arrest you, pirate Doran 'hayyah!'"

"I won't let you take me down Captain Jason"

The wooden sticks clashed and both boys glared at each other.

"Sir do you need assistance"

shouted a thin boy with messy sandy brown hair.

"Yes I do lieutenant Freddie"

The boy with blue eyes and blonde hair called out.

The third boy jumped into the pretend battle and kicked away the pirate Doran, he held his sword high ready to bring It down on his evil foe

"Boys come and eat now!" a voice called out.

The voice belonged to a middle-aged woman in a long gown staring at them with her hands crossed. All three boys groaned and lazily walked towards the house.

The boys walked into the dining room where they sat on there seats and tucked Into dinner. A man Joined the table kissing the woman on the cheek and smiling at the boys, causing the boys to smile back.

"How are my favourite boys then?"

"We're good dad?" they all replied.

"Good" he replied back.

Freddie and Doran eyed Jason, secretly motioning with their hands for him to say something. he looked nervous and his face was slowly turning a shade of red.

"Is something the matter?" their mother asked.

"No nothing...well their Is something I wanted t-to ask?"

"Go ahead son".

Jason took a deep breath and spoke

"Can me Freddie and Doran Join the marines?"

he received a look of confusion and anger from his parents

"No of course not!, you are far too young and you shouldn't even be thinking of fighting at your age"

"B-but-No buts".

The atmosphere had died down with the boys having lost their appetite.

Ten years later

"Love you" "love you too"

He kissed the girl on the cheek and started walking up the road. He reached his home and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing his mother looking at him Intently he knew he was going to be literally interrogated.

"Where have you been young man?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "Your brothers came back home an hour ago why did you not come with them?"

"I was with Mina" he replied.

"Well this Isn't the first time she's caused you to be late, she practically fuels your head with nonsense".

Jason soon felt anger boiling up inside of him"

She does not, you know nothing and she actually supports me in everything i do, I don't want to stay at home on my lazy ass all day doing nothing!, I want to be helping people and fighting for Justice!"

"Are you calling me lazy? After all i have done for you" she replied sadness was evident In her voice though she still kept a stern face.

"No but I will become a Marine whether you like It or not".

"No you will not!" she screeched.

Slapping her son across the face. Jason Immediately ran out of the house.

His brothers had heard the argument upstairs.

"Should we go after him?" Doran asked.

"No leave him be, he will be okay".

Jason had ran towards the marsh behind the village. He found a stone he could sit on. He suddenly wept all the villagers had never believed he could make his dream come true apart from his brothers and Mina. His tears had finally dried. He got up and looked up at the sky the sun was setting and It would get dark soon but he had no intentions of going home just yet. He brushed his hands against the tall unkept grass surrounding him.

OoOo

Meanwhile back at home Jason's father had arrived and was shocked to see his wife weeping In the bedroom.

"What happened my love?" he calmly asked.

"It's Jason we had an argument and he's gone"

She cried out, her sobbing making It hard for him to hear her properly.

"What do you mean gone?"

She wiped her tears away with tissue and slowly looked up at him

"He came home late and i was worried I asked him why had he arrived so late, he told me his was with Mina, I blurted out that she was fueling him with ridiculous Ideas. He said I don't understand and he went on to say he wants to bring Justice to the world and become a marine and she actually supports him, b-but I went on to say I have done so much for him, then he said he will become a marine whether I like It or not, I lashed out and slapped him"

she broke down sobbing her pillows was wet with tears. Her husband looked at her with a calm face

"It's not your fault darling It definitely Isn't".

He kissed her and headed for the door.

"I'm going to look for him and make sure he realizes that his little dream cannot come true and he belongs here".

In the boys bedroom Freddie and Doran had a feeling they knew what their brother was planning. They rushed downstairs In pursuit of their father who was already outside going to check if he was at Mina's house. The brothers headed up to the marshes that overlooked the sea. They started calling for Jason

"Jason" a familiar voice called out.

_It's them _he thought to himself. He wanted some alone time so chose to Ignore them he hid in the grass placed a rock under to rest his head on, he was hungry as he hadn't ate anything since morning he had the choice to go home but chose to Ignore It. After a while they stopped calling out. he stood up, the moon was clear today not hidden away by clouds. He cherished the calm peaceful moment. Something glimmered down at the beach, he cautiously went over jumping down from the rocks he stood on. He reached down and examined the package he pulled of the silver wrapping paper and felt a weird feeling In his gut.

He looked at what he found; examining It, It was a weird looking fruit that arrived with a note saying _'Eat this and your dreams will come true' _He had no idea who sent the fruit all the way across from another Island or sea. The fruit was an vibrant lime colour. He thought the message was stupid and wouldn't mean anything but still thought about eating the fruit that strangely resembled passionfruit. He took a bite, the taste was horrible but he managed to swallow the fruit. The fruit faded away as if It was never there. Jason felt his stomach having trouble processing what he Just ate. After he felt less sick he took of his top and went to clean himself up in the sea. He stepped into the water he suddenly felt sluggish.

He collapsed onto his knees _whats going on!? He mentally asked himself_.

A thought popped into his mind. _but no way I couldn't of, they aren't real, wait no aargh! What the heck _he forcefully crawled out of the water, he lay on his back staring at the stars. He concentrated In his mind he sat up and looked at his legs and hands they were glowing a shimmering white colour he felt lighter and sick he fell to the ground his face scratching against the sand. He was scared and confused, how on earth would his dreams come true now, he feared he'd be called a freak. His eyes slowly closed he fell asleep.

**Authors Notes: **

Guess what Jason has eaten, review please and tell what type you think It Is, have a great day


End file.
